Preview of possible future stories
by Verbophobic
Summary: Barricade/Oc Optimus/Oc Jazz/Oc And Sidswipe/Oc/Sunstreaker Stories i have wither started or plan to start. Thank you for reviewing Forevermine and making it my top reviewed story! Here's you gift!


70 Review Preview

I love you guys! this made me extremely happy so here it is. Your preview. I possibly plan to do other stories (I.E. Mirage, Ratchet, Jolt etc.) but am not nearly comfortable enough with their characters yet. these are the guys i think I can keep from going OOC. Remember the 'sequels' are just the bot's stories with previous Bot/OC relations metioned.

Optimus, sequel to Forever Mine

Anna looked up to see what she had run into and immediately began to shake in fear. She had never been so scared in her life, because she realized that she was also lost. Meaning neither her mommy, daddy, nor Ironhide could come to her rescue from the scary girl in front of her.

The scary girl took her hands out of her pants and Anna could see, along with the bulky gauntlets on both of her arms, all of the large, shiny, silver rings upon Scary girls fingers. Fingers that had long nails that were painted a dark black. Her pants were large and baggy with many jingling chains and were bright lime green. She wore several shirts too. A long sleeve mesh one, a brown one with a scary devil upon it (words Anna couldn't read we're there too), and a black vest with nearly as many chains as the pants.

Anna look at the girl's green eyes in fear only to see the girl looking at her with a small smile. The ivy green of her eyes stood out more than normal, because around them was coated heavily in black, and were framed with thick black glasses. Her hair was a black so dark it had to be dyed that color, and pulled back into a low ponytail. Finally Anna noticed Scary girl's hands were out-stretched. Shakily, Anna took the outstretched hands, and the Scary girl helped her to her feet. Maybe the girl wasn't so scary anymore.

.~:*:~.

Barricade, sequel to Forever Mine

Starscream grinned madly. Beneath his peds was one of the few Cybertronians he longed to offline himself. A grunt escaped the ex-con as he tried futilely to get up, and Starscream slammed his foot back down, causing the injured bot to leak even more of his precious Energon. "Finally got you right where I want you, traitor," the seeker hissed. He was not meaning beneath him, though that was a large perk.

Lifting his arm, he aimed it at a human girl that stood close by. She was shaking like a leaf from fear. "Loki!" Barricade gasped upon seeing the girl. "Run you idiot!" But she couldn't move. Her feet were glued to the ground and her legs barely supported her as well. Fear took over the angry look in Barricade's red optics.

Not Loki. Primus please, not her. She was the only one of these squishy fleshlings worth saving. The only one that Barricade tolerated, let alone liked. Not his mate, anyone but her. Loki was the only reason he fought to stay online. Why he sabotaged a Decepticon mission or two. If she was gone, he might as well storm into the Autobot base and commit suicide by enemy fire.

.~:*:~.

Jazz, sequel to Forever Mine

... I literally am drawing a blank for this. Frag!

.~:*:~.

Optimus, separate story

Thinking of her ever tardy friend, Anna had to roll her baby blue eyes. If there was any person on this planet that wore the most illogical things for this season it was her best friend. If she remembered correctly, her friend had on black leggings beneath her white jean shorts that had their own Native American style tassels on the sides. A three-quarter length sleeved shirt that, while it left her back open, the dark black retained heat. Upon her friends feet were the most illogical knee high black boots Anna could imagine. Especially for this weather. They were thick genuine leather that had a string that was never untied due to the zippers on the side.

It was that illogical outfit that had kids spreading like a sea to let her through when she finally made it to the door and outside into the burning heat. Her black hair was tied like her friends, for it had been her that tied their hair like so in gym two periods ago, and the tips were a bright lime green. Her lime hair was three times greener than her ivy colored eyes, while her black hair and eye liner made her stark white skin blindingly white.

It was known to the school that she was not one to be messed with. After her parents had a bad seperation in middle school, she had begun lashing out, and was not afraid to fight and show that she was not to be picked on. Then, in turn, because she and Anna had been playground babies together, her friend was off limits too. Back then, Anna had been a late bean sprout. She had been short and still had some baby fat. While she had been short, and bared her teeth at anyone that dared look at her wrong.

Anna had hit puberty, and the gods had smiled down making her tall and leggy, while her friend grew just a bit. But both had been lucky and lost any baby fat upon them. In return Anna had become a tall beauty, while her friend had gained lithe muscles that were hidden behind baggy clothes and tall boots that gave her a few extra inches.

"Loki!" Anna waved at her friend who was looking over a sea of kids for her blonde friend. Loki's parents had been big on Norse mythology and had been expecting a boy. Honestly though, Loki was just glad she wasn't named Thor, Sif, or Odin. Loki stopped walking when she reached Anna. Standing side by side, their height difference was nearly laughable. Anna stood closer to six feet, her height with the four inch sandals was five eleven, while Loki stood, with the extra inch of her thick rubber soled boots, at five four. "If we take too long, Ian might blow a fuse."

.~:*:~.

Barricade, separate story

Realization dawned upon him with the knowledge of his imminent death. He had felt it the second that it was gone. The All-spark was destroyed, just like the chance to ever rebuild Cybertron. Just like their race would be. Very few femmes were left alive, and those had been the ones chosen by Primus to not reproduce, but to protect. There was no chance for repopulation for his kind. Hundreds, if not thousands, of femmes and their small, wee, sweetsparks had been brutally murdered by him.

Guilt began to eat him, and then the pain was gone. He was oh so close now. The precious life gifted to him by Primus was slowly being taken back. Only the Pit, the Cybertronian form of Hell, awaited him now. Yet, just as he was about to give up, something happened. Warmth touched him, and he felt it moving over his body. Perhaps Primus would forgive him?

But it wasn't. What it was was a girl in a used car park. Looking over all of the cars, she hadn't found any that she liked and could afford. She had been just about to give up when she saw the beat up all black Saleen. It looked like it was dead, if it had ever even been alive. Pointing to it, she called out to the car dealer, "Oi! Bobby! What about that piece of shit?" Bobby, or 'Uncle Bobby' as he had asked her to call him, shot a look to the nearly destroyed car. "Five hundred for it. It's a piece of shit and you'll only get a hundred in scrap for it otherwise."

.~:*:~.

Jazz, separate story

Mission City was in disarray and being destroyed by giant robots, but all one girl could focus on was that small blue stone that sat inches away. It glowed faintly, almost pulsed like a heart beat, but worryingly it flickered. She had not seen the robots above her, actually she had, but she was not focus on them in the least. "Look out!" Someone cried.

Without thinking if it was meant for her or someone else, she forced herself to stand and run off; stumbling as she did so, because she had grabbed the smooth blue stone. It felt like it was burning her hand, but she ignored it in favor of continuing to run. Her feet carried her like the wind carried leaves. She made it to her home ten minutes later.

Tired and scared, she entered the empty house and fell to the couch. Her midsection felt raw, as if she had been torn in half. She only had a few scrapes, all of it would heal in a few days time. But the pain and twisting of her abdomen continued, along with her hearts erratic beat.

Something tickled the back of her mind. It was filled with confusion and fear. Death loomed. But she wasn't hurt! Any and all of her pains were artifical surface wounds. Fear and the cold icy fingers of death brushed her. Oh, Primus! He was going to die!

No!; her body cried, and forced her heart to struggle. It was like her life was being pushed at the scared presence that feared death. Suddenly, her mind clouded. Blackness swallowed her. But her heart sighed; and with relief, she noted that the terror that had been in her mind that was obviously not hers, for she was in shock, dulled. Death would not take him today, no.

.~:*:~.

Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, separate story I THINK THIS MAY ACTUALLY BE MY NEXT STORY! With one of the others going on as a secondary story too.

Human beings are only supposed to have a single child at a time. This is due to evolution. While animals, not of the human like nature (i.e. primates), have litters of many. That is because they have a higher likelihood of dying. So to make up for it, they produce more infants; and while a third may not make it, the other two thirds do. Humans have out grown that need. They are the least likely to die due to longer gestation cycles and becoming more developed while in the womb, causing the percentage that make it to rise above the need for litters.

But there are those rare cases in about 2 percent of the humans that have more than a single infant. A technical mutation where the cell either splits or the womb releases a second egg that too gets fertilized. Now the difference between these two types of cases is being identical twins, the term used for multiple human births from a single egg, and fraternal twins. Fraternal twins are only those that have shared the womb.

Identical twins are the purest form of mutations within the human race. Heritage aside, mutations are technical deformities of a species; examples are being born without a leg, or with six fingers. All are looked down upon as wrong, as being disfigured. But twins, a child being copied and given life to, are not looked at as such. They are thought of as a gift to many. Two lives at the price of one.

...

This leads to another deformity being born. Both babies are born with a vagina, but only one is female. The second's soul was given the wrong vessel. Brother and sister are a hundred percent identical. Growing up for one is easier because she is comfortable in her skin. She was meant to wear dresses and skirts for her mother. But for the second it is hell. He learned to pee wrong, his skin felt disturbing, and none of the clothes his mother gave him felt right. Only as he pulled on pants and a binder did her feel at home.


End file.
